


Rosemary and T1M3

by alphabetSuplex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetSuplex/pseuds/alphabetSuplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has plans for Kanaya in celebration of Human Valentine's Day, but she needs time to get everything ready, and she needs help to keep her girlfriend from blowing the surprise early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary and T1M3

 

"Love seeketh not itself to please,  
nor for itself hath any care,  
but for another gives its ease,  
and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."  


-American R&B virtuoso Robert S. Kelly

 

grimAuxiliatrix [TG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:36

GA: Dave  
GA: I Require Your Assistance  
GA: Have You Seen Rose  
GA: She Has Not Been Answering My Messages  
GA: For A Few Hours Now  
GA: Also I Just Came From Her Room And She Is Not There  
GA: Nor Was I Able To Locate Her In The Vicinity Of The Common Area  
GA: Dave  
GA: ...  
GA: Why Will Nobody Talk To Me Today  
TG: what  
TG: ok hold on  
GA: ?  
TG: sorry im just a lil busy at the moment  
TG: bustin out some sick rhymes or whatever  
TG: all up ins  
TG: you know how it be  
GA: I Haven't The Faintest Notion Of How It Be  
TG: whats this about rose?  
GA: Do You Know Where She Is  
TG: you lost your girlfriend?  
TG: or matespurt or whatever  
GA: Matesprit  
TG: yeah that thing  
TG: are you toking up on a joint to make you stoned or something  
GA: Im Afraid I Dont Follow  
TG: i mean  
TG: i cant even think of who leaves there matesprit lyong around like that  
GA: Okay Clearly You Are Doing A Thing And You Think It Is Adorable But I Am Legitimately Concerned About Rose  
GA: We Were Supposed To Have Plans This Evening And I Cant Find Her Anywhere  
GA: And It Is Not Like Her Not To Respond Promptly When Messaged  
TG: i dunno man  
TG: when did you see her last?  
GA: Last Night In Her Respiteblock  
GA: We Borrowed One Of Karkats Illicitly Downloaded Human Romcoms  
TG: ok stop i dont need to hear all about your fucking intergalactic dane cook date with my ectosis or whatever  
GA: We Cuddled  
TG: oh  
TG: oh god  
TG: dont you know cuddling is how us humans get human pregnant and make human babies  
TG: what have you done  
TG: youve gone and created some sort of freakish fucking crossbreed  
GA: Dave I Am Pretty Sure That Is Not How Human Babies Are Made And Also I Dont Feel Like You Are Being Particularly Sincere Right Now  
GA: Just  
GA: If You Happen To Find Rose Can You Have Her Message Me  
TG: ill look around  
TG: but i think maybe youre overreacting  
TG: shes probably fine man this place is hells of fucking massive and theres only like six of us living here  
TG: seven if you count homocidal alien juggalos who make nests in the ventilation system out of severed heads  
TG: or like  
TG: trollocidal?  
TG: but I dont think anyones in a massive fucking hurry to hang out with him  
TG: basically fuck that guy  
GA: I Know Right?  
TG: all im saying is its not like its weird to not be able to find someone in this place  
TG: also im looking at pchum right now and she got hers set to busy  
TG: so i wouldnt be too worried shes probably just in the middle of some hardcore wizardfic or something  
GA: I...Suppose You Have A Point  
TG: dont i always?  
GA: Perhaps I Will Try Contacting Karkat And Terezi As Well  
GA: To Find Out If They Have Seen Rose  
GA: Or Heard From Her  
GA: Or Smelled Her I Suppose In The Case Of The Latter  
TG: wont be necessary  
TG: im already on it  
TG: all over that shit like a pedophile at a pokemon tournament  
GA: A What Tournament  
TG: beep beep pile in the van kids i got enough candy for everyone  
GA: ...  
GA: Please Tell Me This Is Not A Lewd Earth Reference Involving Human Larvae  
TG: dont worry about it  
TG: look just  
TG: head back to roses room  
TG: or respitebox or whatever you wanna call it  
TG: and wait and see if she turns up  
TG: ill get a hold of kk and tz and see if we can get a search party going or some shit  
GA: You Are Being  
GA: Almost Suspiciously Helpful All Of A Sudden  
GA: What Happened To Me Blowing This Out Of Proportion?  
GA: Making A Mountain Out Of A Burrowbeast Hive, As The Saying Goes  
TG: i still think you are  
TG: but honestly there isnt shit to do on this rock anyway  
TG: so might as well go rose hunting right?  
TG: and look someone needs to wait at roses place and see if she turns up so we arent all just  
TG: chasing our dicks around the meteor  
TG: or whatever dick-analogues you guys have  
TG: for her to just show up in her room like  
TG: yo what the fuck  
TG: ive been here for like two hours you dunktards  
GA: I Dont Believe That Is A Word That She Is Prone To Using In Everyday Speech  
GA: Or Actually A Word At All  
GA: ...  
GA: I Guess You Are Right Though  
TG: right  
TG: and that person might as well be you   
TG: she probably would flip her shit if she came back to me or karkat or whoever chilling on her bed   
TG: plus youre the only one who knows her password   
GA: Okay   
GA: I Will Return To Her Respiteblock  
GA: But Please Keep Me Abreast Of The Situation  
TG: fo shizzle  
GA: Preferably Using Words That Are Actually Words

grimAuxiliatrix [TG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:49

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:49

TG: hey casa fucking space scissoring nova  
TG: is your shit together yet or what?  
TT: Whatever happened to “hey sup?”  
TT: Good afternoon to you, too.  
TT: And no, my shit is still under construction.  
TT: You do realize that dinner isn't traditionally served this early in the afternoon, correct?  
TT: Also, you'd be surprised how difficult some of these ingredients are to alchemize.  
TT: Would you believe that cucumbers apparently require some as-of-yet unknown type of grist that we've somehow not encountered?  
TT: Which is somewhat baffling and also rather detrimental to my designs for this salad.  
TG: i dunno if shed like a salad to be honest  
TG: isnt she like a member of a bloodthirsty warmongering alien race who also happens to be a vampire?  
TG: also what did you even combine to get the code for a fucking cucumber?  
TG: ...  
TG: actually fuck that last question so hard i seriously dont want to know  
TT: Did you want something? Other than the secrets of my vegetable procurement methods, which I assure you are nearly as clever as they are deplorable.  
TG: fuck your vegetables  
TT: Oh?  
TG: gross you know what i mean  
TG: listen kanaya wont stop bugging me and she says shes been trying to get a hold of you forever and shes having like  
TG: some kind of mini freakout or something  
TT: I anticipated as much. Seer of Light, remember?  
TT: This is why you agreed to help be a distaction for me.  
TG: yeah well i think shes upset  
TG: and despite the fact that you seem to think i dont have any actual sincere feelings  
TG: other than an intense repressed desire to polish every twitching, veiny, angry, purple knob within spitting distance at all times  
TG: i do really feel kinda bad for stringing her along like this  
TT: Your latent homosexuality is a deeply rooted issue that we will discuss further at a later date.  
TT: But I rather doubt it's relevant to the situation at hand.  
TG: har fuckin har  
TG: look i know you wanted to do this big surprise for v day but honestly  
TG: im harboring some serious doubts that trolls celebrate that shit  
TG: or whatever fucked up spades love version of it they would have  
TG: saint rip-out-her-spines day  
TT: You could at least try for a bit of xenocultural sensitivity.  
TG: plus i dont even know why you want to do a thing so badly  
TG: also how do you even know that its today  
TG: like shit, im a hero of time and i dont even remember the goddamn date  
TG: actually are dates even still a thing for us out here?  
TG: im pretty sure they arent  
TT: We can still measure time for ourselves relative to when we entered the game and make a close approximation.  
TT: Maybe it's not the “actual” date but for all intents and purposes it may as well be.  
TT: How else would you propose we go about celebrating our birthdays, or other important holidays?  
TT: Like Arbor Day?  
TG: ಠ_ಠ  
TT: Anyway, I just thought it would be nice to share a bit of human culture with her.  
TT: Since, you know, the two of us, John, and Jade are all that's left of human culture.  
TT: This is the first Valentine's Day since the two of us became matesprits.  
TT: And it will be the last one before we reach the new session.  
TT: So I intend for it to be special.  
TG: rmfe at "matesprits"  
TT: Fine. "Girlfriends," if it will make you happy.  
TT: At any rate, you shouldn't be worried.  
TT: If Kanaya is going to be upset with anybody, it will be with me, not you.  
TT: But she won't be.  
TT: Not by the end of the night, anyway.  
TG: shit rose  
TG: have you seriously never heard the phrase too much information  
TT: Oh, the perverted things I have in store for her...  
TG: no  
TG: fuck you and fuck this entire line of discussion  
TT: I simply can't wait to get my hands on that succulent troll-flesh.  
TG: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

turntechGodhead [TG] changed his mood to RANCOROUS

TT: Come now, Dave. It was a joke. Be mature.  
TT: I'm making dinner. That's all.  
TG: yeah sure thats how it fucking starts  
TG: but then before you know it  
TG: one thing leads to another  
TG: and that other thing leads back to her bed  
TG: or cocoon or whatever the fuck even  
TG: and next thing you know youre swarmed by freaky fucking alien babies  
TG: wigglers everywhere watch your fucking head theyre flying across the goddamn room  
TT: You clearly know nothing about troll sexuality or reproductive cycles, or xenobiology in general.  
TG: do you?  
TT: ...  
TT: I know that wigglers don't fly.  
TG: well holy shit call up the scientific journal of modern interga-fucking-lactic medicine and let them know about this mind shattering revelation weve just had  
TT: I'm pretty sure that is not, and never has been, a real thing.  
TG: let me guess  
TG: they fucking wiggle, right?  
TG: it makes SO MUCH SENSE now that i think about it  
TG: like holy fucking shit  
TG: everythings coming together now  
TT: Are you quite finished?  
TG: nah i was just getting started but you can have a turn i guess  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: Back on topic.  
TT: What did you tell Kanaya?  
TG: about what?  
TT: ...  
TG: oh, right  
TG: dont worry big bro has got everything under control  
TT: We are quite literally exactly the same age.  
TG: yeah but my meteor landed a day earlier so choke on it  
TG: i told kanaya to just relax and let me take care of things  
TG: sent her to your room to chill  
TG: and wait and see if you come back  
TG: which wont be for awhile obviously but she doesnt know that  
TG: and i told her id get karkat and terezi to help me look for you so she wouldnt go bothering them too  
TT: I see.  
TT: So you've enlisted their aid in helping you to maintain this ruse?  
TG: ...  
TG: fuckbaskets

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:17

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 16:17

TG: hey  
TG: karkat  
CG: NO  
TG: oh  
TG: terezi?  
CG: FOR FUCK'S SAKE STRIDER.  
CG: YES, THIS IS KARKAT.  
CG: BUT NO TO WHATEVER DUMB THING YOU WERE PLANNING ON ASKING ME.  
CG: YOU DENSE FUCK.  
TG: who said i was gonna ask you a dumb thing  
TG: maybe i was gonna ask you a really smart thing  
CG: WOULDN'T THAT BE A FUCKING TREAT?  
CG: EVERYONE GATHER AROUND FOR DAVE STRIDER'S PHILOSOPHICAL FUCKING HOOFBEAST EXCREMENT SYMPOSIUM.  
TG: alright  
TG: now were talking  
CG: NO. NO WE'RE NOT. GO BOTHER THE MAYOR OR SOMETHING.  
TG: you know the mayor is a busy dude man i cant go busting down his door every time i need a favor  
CG: I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A POINT.  
TG: dont i always?  
CG: OKAY SO SERIOUSLY  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
CG: I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE.  
TG: you are not  
TG: youre in the middle of one of your shitty movies  
TG: is what youre in the middle of  
TG: arent you?  
TG: just fuck deep in the writhing throes of  
TG: i dunno  
TG: lets say adam sandlers latest opus  
CG: FUCK YOU, TROLL ADAM SANDLER IS A COMEDIC GENIUS.  
TG: oh my fanciful prancing god you have a troll adam sandler too?  
CG: ADAM SANDLER IS A UNIVERSAL CONSTANT.  
TG: well fuck me running  
TG: anyway i dont really need you to do anything  
TG: just needed to let you know  
TG: kanaya might be pestering you sooner or later  
CG: OH JEGUS WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?  
TG: what? nothing  
TG: shes not mad at me  
TG: shes looking for rose  
CG: AND WHERE IS ROSE?  
TG: making food  
CG: ...  
TG: shes got this big romantic surprise date planned for human valentines day  
TG: big candlelight dinner and shit  
TG: so we gotta make sure kanaya doesnt find out early and ruin the surprise  
CG: UGH.  
CG: YOUR HUMAN ROMANTIC GESTURES ALWAYS FIND NEW AND INTERESTING WAYS TO STIR UP THE BILE IN MY DIGESTIVE SAC.  
TG: yeah well that makes two of us broseidon  
CG: SO WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO RUN INTERFERENCE?  
CG: SO LALONDE CAN GET MY FRIEND ALONE IN A ROMANTIC SETTING  
CG: BRIBE HER WITH HAND PREPARED EARTH DELICACIES  
CG: AND JUMP HER BULGE?  
TG: the jumping is only heavily implied  
TG: also no  
TG: you dont really have to DO anything  
TG: just if kanaya asks whats up tell her you and tz are helping me look for rose  
CG: ...  
CG: FINE.  
CG: AS LONG AS I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TO BE AN ACCESSORY TO THIS CRIME AGAINST NATURE.  
CG: IT'S HONESTLY NONE OF MY BUSINESS WHAT ALL YOU PUCKERING LOAD CHUTES DO TO EACH OTHER'S REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS IN THE PRIVACY OF YOUR OWN BLOCKS.  
CG: BUT INTERSPECIES RELATIONS OF A CONCUPISCIENT NATURE BEING UTTERLY REVOLTING AND ENTIRELY REPREHENSIBLE  
CG: IS AN IMMUTABLE FACT I AM STATING FOR THE RECORD.  
CG: APPROVAL OF THIS IDIOTIC PLAN IS NOT WHAT IS TAKING PLACE HERE.  
CG: MORE LIKE  
CG: BEGRUDGING ACCEPTANCE.  
TG: good enough for me  
CG: I MEAN  
CG: WHO KNOWS HOW THAT WOULD EVEN WORK, YOU KNOW?  
CG: LIKE ARE HUMANS EVEN PROPERLY EQUIPPED  
TG: dude no we are not discussing this  
TG: you are fucked in the head if you think were discussing this  
TG: why the fuck does everyone want to talk about sex shit today?  
CG: IT'S HUMAN VALENTINE'S DAY?  
CG: OR SO I'VE BEEN INFORMED.  
TG: oh  
TG: right  
CG: ...  
TG: ...  
CG: ARE WE DONE HERE?  
TG: yeah sure go back to your shitty sandler movie  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
CG: "TROLL ADAM SANDLER PLAYS AN EASYGOING, TEAL BLOODED AQUATIC FAUNA CULTIVATOR LIVING ON THE ISLAND COLONY OF AWAHII, NAMED FOR THE BRUTAL THRESHECUTIONER CAPTAIN WHO CONQUERED IT. THERE HE MEETS AND BECOMES FLUSHED FOR A SIMPLETON GREENBLOOD GIRL (PORTRAYED BY TROLL DREW BARRYMORE) WHO BUILDS IDIOTIC FACSIMILE HIVES OUT OF HER NUTRITION DISCS EVERY EVENING IN A PUBLIC CONSUMPTION FORUM. IN HIS ATTEMPTS TO COURT HER, HE IS DISSUADED BY HER MOIRAIL, WHO INFORMS HIM THAT HER THINK PAN WAS CRITICALLY DAMAGED IN A FOUR-WHEELED DEVICE COLLISION AND AS SUCH, SHE LOSES HER MEMORY OF THE PREVIOUS NIGHT WHILE SHE RESTS IN HER RECUPERACOON DURING THE DAY. SHE DOESN'T REALIZE THIS BECAUSE WITH THE HELP OF HER LUSUS, TROLL BARRYMORE'S MOIRAIL GOES TO PAINSTAKING EFFORTS TO CONVINCE HER THAT EACH NIGHT SHE LIVES IS IN FACT THE EXACT SAME NIGHT. HE DOES THIS TO AVOID CAUSING HER EMOTIONAL DISTRESS AND ALSO BECAUSE HE FEARS THAT IF THE TRUTH OF HER CONDITION WERE DISCOVERED BY THE AUTHORITIES SHE WOULD BE SUMMARILY CULLED. IN SPITE OF THESE CIRCUMSTANCES, TROLL SANDLER IS SO SMITTEN THAT HE AGREES TO KEEP THIS SECRET BUT PROCEEDS TO COURT HER ANYWAY OVER THE COURSE OF A SINGLE NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT, FOR WEEKS. IN THE END, HIS PERSISTENCE PAYS OFF AS SHE BEGINS TO REMEMBER HIM SUBCONSCIOUSLY, HAVING DAY-VISIONS OF HIS FREAKISH CLUCKSHELL-SHAPED HEAD. HE ABSCONDS WITH HER TO A FLOATING HIVE AND THEY LIVE ON THE OCEAN, WHERE HE KEEPS A VIDEO LOG OF THEIR LIFE TOGETHER WHICH HE MAKES HER WATCH EVERY EVENING WHEN SHE WAKES UP IN ORDER TO CONVINCE/REMIND HER THAT THEY ARE MATESPRITS. THE ENTIRE SITUATION IS KIND OF CREEPY IN RETROSPECT" IS A MASTERPIECE OF MODERN CINEMA AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DRAGGING ITS NAME THROUGH THE DIRT SLIME.  
TG: zzzzzzzzzz  
TG: oh fuck sorry i fell asleep while you were typing that title my bad  
CG: EAT A HUMAN DICK, STRIDER.  
TG: sorry bro  
TG: only one of those on this particular meteor  
TG: and im not quite flexible enough to reach it  
TG: anyway that movie sounds like garbage  
CG: I'LL ADMIT IT'S MAYBE NOT MY FAVORITE FILM EVER.  
CG: BUT IT'S NOT BAD.  
CG: THE BEST THING ABOUT IT IS HOW TROLL SANDLER DOESN'T MAKE YOU WANT TO PUNCH ANYTHING.  
CG: LIKE NOTHING AT ALL.  
CG: REALLY HARD OR ANYTHING.  
TG: sounds like a glowing recommendation  
CG: COMING FROM ME IT SURE AS FUCK IS.  
TG: anyway have fun with your 50 first hate dates or whatever  
TG: im gonna pester terezi  
CG: THEY'RE NOT HATE DATES, IT'S A REDROM, YOU GIBBERING FUCKASS. DID YOU NOT EVEN SKIM THE TITLE?

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 16:41

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 16:41

TG: hey  
TG: terezi  
GC: NO  
TG: ...  
TG: karkat?  
GC: 1 M34NT NO TO WH4T3V3R DUMB TH1NG YOU W3R3 PL4NN1NG ON 4SK1NG M3  
TG: ffs  
TG: are you still upset about the other night?  
GC: W3 W3R3 SUPPOS3D TO H4NG OUT  
GC: 4ND YOU N3V3R SHOW3D UP  
GC: F1N4LLY 1 COM3 LOOK1NG FOR YOU 4ND WH4T DO 1 F1ND?  
GC: YOUR3 JUST 1N C4N TOWN FUCK1NG 4ROUND W1TH TH3 M4YOR!!! >:[  
TG: he needed help with a thing  
TG: and hey dont talk shit about the mayor  
TG: the mayor is awesome  
GC: D4V3  
GC: 1 KNOW TH3 M4YOR 1S 4W3SOM3 1 WOULD N3V3R SUGG3ST OTH3RW1S3  
GC: BUT TH4T DO3SNT M34N YOU C4N JUST BLOW M3 OFF 3V3RY T1M3 H3 SHOWS UP W1TH SOM3 N3W ZON1NG 4GR33M3NT FOR YOU TO LOOK OV3R  
TG: it was actually a budget proposal for the upcoming fiscal quarter  
GC: >:O  
GC: N3V3R M1ND TH4T CH4NG3S 3V3RYTH1NG!  
TG: even after all this time i can never tell  
TG: exactly when youre being sarcastic  
GC: 1 4M 4LW4YS B31NG S4RC4ST1C D4V3  
GC: 4LL TH3 T1M3  
TG: ...  
GC: >:]  
TG: *sign*  
TG: ok look  
TG: i guess i owe you  
TG: ill come by later on tonight  
TG: and we can hang out and do whatever you want ok?  
GC: *4NYTH1NG* 1 W4NT??? >;]  
TG: ...within reason  
TG: but i just need you to do something for me  
TG: its not even a big deal i promise  
GC: UGH  
GC: F1N3 WH4T 1S 1T?  
TG: if you hear from kanaya  
TG: and shes wondering what youre up to  
TG: tell her youre helping me and karkat look for rose  
GC: WH4T?  
GC: WHY?  
TG: not important  
GC: WH4T 1F 1 RUN 1NTO H3R 1N P3RSON?  
TG: you wont  
TG: shes chillaxing in roses room  
GC: BUT YOU S41D...  
GC: ...  
GC: TH1S 4LL S33MS 3XC33D1NGLY SUSP1C1OUS MR STR1D3R  
TG: if you must know  
TG: its a valentines day thing  
TG: which is a human holiday where couples celebrate their love  
TG: with candies and flowers and gifts and shit  
TG: and sometimes they bone in different rooms in the house  
TG: like in the kitchen or whatever  
GC: >:?  
TG: *nutrition block  
GC: >:O  
TG: exactly  
TG: rose is cooking up a surprise for kanaya  
TG: but its gotta be kept a secret  
TG: im just messaging everyone to make sure our stories are straight is all  
TG: you dont really have to worry about it  
GC: 4LR1GHT 1F YOU S4Y SO  
TG: alright cool  
TG: so im gonna go hit up rose again  
TG: and see how operation "seduce the bangin lesbian space vampire" is coming along  
TG: but ill see you in  
TG: a few hours i guess  
TG: if youre not still pissed off that is  
GC: ...NO  
GC: W3R3 COOL >:P  
TG: cool  
TG: later then  
GC: W41T  
TG: ?  
GC: ...H4PPY HUM4N V4L3NT1N3S D4Y D4V3!  
GC: <3  
TG: ...  
TG: <3

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 16:51

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic! I haven't really done any creative writing, or much writing at all, really, since I got out of school. More chapters forthcoming, obviously, and rated Mature for things which May Or May Not But Let's Be Honest More Than Likely Will be occurring in later chapters. I only recently got into Homestuck, and I'm now reading the archive for a second time while rabidly following the current updates! Hopefully I don't come across anything that conflicts too badly with what I've written here, since I've tried to be as faithful as possible to the canon but I really need this reread to cement all the details in my mind. I couldn't wait to get started writing something though, I really do love these characters and this world. Originally was just going to be a short Rosemary (am I using that term right?), but as I started typing up the pesterlogs I found that i was having a lot of fun just writing banter between the characters, and it got away from me in pretty short order. Before I know what was happening, I was 3000 words in! Also, Dave out of necessity sort of took the spotlight in this first bit, and in writing his log with Terezi it just sort of naturally became obvious to me that I was going to have to include some aspect of that relationship as well. As a result, the first chapter (and the unwritten chapters floating around in my think pan) became much more Dave-focused than initially intended, but Rose will definitely get her turn.
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious, this takes place on the meteor some time after Rose and Kanaya begin dating, but before Dave finds out about Gamzee♠Terezi and ends his relationship with her. I'm not 100% sure that that fits chronologically in the canon but all the meteor stuff is pretty loose, so I think it's fine? I hope it's fine. Future chapter(s) will probably be written in different style(s), and I have ideas floating around, but I really wanted to try writing something entirely in pesterlogs for my first go as a fun challenge, and I think it turned out okay.
> 
> Anyway, this is getting pretty ramble-y, so I'll cut it off here, but be sure to let me know what you think. I'm new to AO3 (and fanfiction/the Homestuck fandom in general!) so I'd appreciate any advice or constructive criticism. ♥


End file.
